


Se nos fue de las manos

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 513. Lo que una fiesta puede dar de sí… es mucho. Y sino que se lo digan a Brian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se nos fue de las manos

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar la ciudad lentamente. Muchos rincones aun se encontraban cobijados en la sombra, pero si Brian adoraba algo de Britin era precisamente eso: era de los primeros lugares en “despertar”.

En esos momentos, lo detestaba a muerte. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y no sabía por qué, pero una fuerza sobrenatural le impedía levantarse y abrir la condenada puerta para, un uno de enero, mandarlo al carajo. Sí, le daba igual quien fuera. Porque no era ni el día, ni el momento para despertarle de ese… pla… bueno, de ese sueño que estaba teniendo.

Además, alguien había dejado puesta la radio o estaba martilleando algo porque la cabeza le sonaba como un sonajero y le dolía como jamás lo había hecho. Con solo gruñir sentía su cabeza vibrar. Menudo día le esperaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos y enfocó un poco, lo que vio le dejó un poco descolocado. Pero no le dio importancia porque era su casa, celebraron año nuevo y tenía una puta resaca de cojones. Añadiendo el hecho de que seguían aporreando la puta puerta. Hubiese gritado de no ser porque un sabor desagradable y pastoso le inundaba la boca. Qué asco.

Fue a incorporarse y sintió algo removerse sobre él. Justin. Babeando sobre la almohada y con medio cuerpo sobre el suyo, parcialmente cubierto por un edredón. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese edredón ahí?

Se levantó torpemente, intentando no despertarle, consiguiéndolo. Dormía como un tronco. Despacio, intentando no pisar nada, se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió. Una sonriente Deb le recibió para luego darle un repaso general y abrir los ojos como platos.

—¡Brian! ¿Qué coño haces abriendo la puerta en pelotas? ¡Joder! Como si no tuviese suficiente con ver la polla de Carl.

Cerró de golpe, rojo como la grana. Se miró para darse cuenta de que Deb llevaba razón, estaba en pelotas y ahora que lo había dicho y era algo real, hacía hasta frío. Vale, debía buscar algo que ponerse y rápido. Encontró sus pantalones sobre la mesa, ya buscaría luego la camiseta. Abrió de nuevo, sonriendo, aun avergonzado. Que te viesen tus colegas la polla no era lo mismo que te la viese tu madre. No, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

Deb balbuceó algunas palabras de felicitaciones y gruñidos para luego, abrir la boca exageradamente y volverse hacia Brian, quien no terminaba de despertar o tener conciencia de donde cojones estaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño ha pasado aquí?

Brian se apretó el puente de la nariz, le dolía la cabeza horrores.

—No grites… por favor…

—No estoy gritando, si lo hiciera despertaría a todos estos que están aquí… oh, Dios. ¡Emmet! Y Ted, Blake… ¡Justin! ¿A qué coño habéis jugado? ¿Una orgía entre amigos?

¿Orgía? ¿Amigos? Brian miró a su alrededor y lo que vio fue el resultado de la noche anterior, cuyos recuerdos llegaron a él a una rapidez brutal.

—Deb, no exageres… sólo fue una fiesta…

—¿Fiesta? ¡Están todos desnudos, tirados en el suelo! Y eso… ¿son consoladores? ¡Y condones! Esto es peor que el cuarto oscuro de Babylon. Así que no me digas que no ha sido una orgía, Brian. ¿Michael? ¡Michael! ¡Dime que no te lo has follado!

—No, Deb. De eso se encargó Ben, créeme… jamás le había visto así…

—¡No quiero oír más! Te has pasado de la raya, Brian. ¿Qué coño pasó anoche?

Brian los miró de nuevo y sonrió. Sí, la noche había acabado mejor de lo que él se esperaba.

_**31 de diciembre de 2012** _

_Última noche del año. Los chicos propusieron pasar la noche de fin de año en Babylon, despidiéndolo con una fiesta a lo grande. Pero Brian tenía otros planes mejores. Babylon abriría, faltaría más, pero él quería pasar esa noche con lo más selecto: sus amigos, bebidas, algo para entonar y su casa._

_Emmet llevó la comida y unos camareros de infarto, Brian puso las bebidas y algunas sustancias prohibidas para amenizar un poquito la fiesta. Michael, Ben, Ted y Blake estarían allí, olvidando por unas horas las ataduras de sus noviazgos bien. Solo servía pasárselo bien. Podían hacerlo en Babylon , le espetó Justin antes de aceptar con una sonrisa ante las ideas de Brian para mantenerle entretenido._

_Acordaron en la hora, lo que cada uno debía traer y sobre todo, máxima discreción._

_En cuanto todos estuvieron allí, la fiesta dio comienzo. La música comenzó a sonar, las botellas de cerveza a desaparecer, así como los canapés y demás aperitivos. Cuando las cervezas dieron paso a las copas, ya el año estaba a punto de terminar. Todos juntos, pendientes del televisor, observaron el contador, pendientes de la llegada del nuevo año. Una vez pasaron las doce, todos estallaron en vítores y besos. Para celebrarlo, Brian sacó champán que bebieron con rapidez. Como premio por aguantar tanto, Brian comenzó a repartir extasis entre todos. Ted y Blake fueron algo recelosos pero finalmente accedieron, probando solo una mínima parte de la cantidad que Brian les ofreció. El resto, la tomaron sin problemas._

_Las bebidas siguieron, la música cada vez más alta y el calor, comenzó a hacer mella en ellos. Todos comenzaron a bailar, mezclados, como si se hubiesen transportado a Babylon. Harto de tenerle tan lejos, Brian cogió a Justin por banda y comenzó a besarle con lujuria. Los demás, lejos de achantarse, comenzaron a animarse. Michael y Ben fueron los siguientes, tropezando hasta caer en el sofá, hechos un ovillo. Para cuando vino a darse cuenta, Emmet tenía a dos camareros sobre él: uno entretenido con su cuello y el otro deslizando la cremallera de su pantalón._

_Ted y Blake se perdieron en la puerta de la cocina, animados por el alcohol. Justin, al ver aquello comenzó a excitarse. No veía las caras, solo veía a hombres amándose, besándose, tocándose. Aquello le puso a mil._

_—Follame… —le gruñó a Brian, restregándose contra él._

_—Vamos a…_

_—No, aquí… me da igual que miren, estoy muy caliente… —le cortó para luego, besarle con ansia._

_Justin comenzó a desnudarle con impaciencia, mirando de reojo a los camareros, quien uno de ellos estaba desnudando a Emmet mientras el otro le chupaba la polla. Ben ya andaba medio desnudo también y Ted y Blake parecían haber encontrado también una buena forma de entretenerse._

_Nadie parecía estar pendiente de nadie pero cuantos más jadeos se oían, más se multiplicaban estos._

_—El suelo… espera… Justin… —gruñó Brian cuando vio las intenciones de Justin. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de follar, no iba a hacerlo en el frío suelo. Se fue hacia el dormitorio, corriendo todo lo que pudo. Para cuando bajó, se encontró a Justin en calzoncillos, tocándose._

_—Chico malo —le regañó Brian mientras tiraba el futón en el suelo junto a un edredón de forma que pudieran tumbarse. —Vas a saber ahora lo que es bueno._

_Y sin más, tiró de él hacia el futón con cuidado, besándole, acariciándole con urgencia. Cuando se incorporó para quitarse el resto de la ropa, lo que vio Brian le encendió aun más: Emmet se encontraba a cuatro patas, mientras uno de los buenísimos camareros le penetraba con fuerza. El otro se encontraba delante de él, masturbándose. Nunca había visto a Ted tan desatado, mientras Blake se encontraba entre sus piernas. A Michael apenas le veía la cara, enterrada por completo en el brazo del sofá, mientras Ben empujaba detrás de él._

_Le iba a explotar la polla si no se follaba a Justin, ya. No tenía lubricante a mano, así que se sirvió de su propia saliva para prepararle lo justo, ponerse el condón y penetrarle sin miramiento alguno._

_Los minutos, horas posteriores, fueron de desenfreno total. La caja de juegos apareció sin saber cómo y los consoladores comenzaron a rodar junto a las bolas chinas. El alcohol siguió recorriendo sus venas y todos pronto dejaron de pensar. Sólo actuar, movidos por el deseo._

 

No supo cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero Brian pudo ver a todos desnudos, enredados tanto sobre el sofá como en el suelo sobre sus prendas. Una sonrisa llegó a sus labios.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto?

Brian se encogió de hombros, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Se nos fue de las manos…

 


End file.
